


A Simple Afternoon

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Leaving so soon?” Tony was standing there in his boxers and shirt, fisting his erection while Bruce, still mostly clothed, was on the floor, looking up at him expectantly. </p>
<p>It was as good of an invitation as any."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErraticNeurosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticNeurosis/gifts).



> A late birthday present for my good friend, Emily. Happy Birthday, girl! I've never written Marvel fanfiction before, but I hope it was good regardless.

Steve considered it to be a fairly normal day – well, as normal as being a part of the Avengers could be. He had woken up at a reasonable time, had stumbled his way into the kitchen, and had eaten a hardy breakfast. It seemed like no one was trying to destroy the world at the moment so Steve figured he could take it easy. He’d assumed the rest of the team had the same in mind. 

However, the day took a quick turn for the interesting when Steve walked into his room and saw Tony and Bruce together. Bruce was kneeling in front of a seated Tony, his lips wrapped around Tony’s cock. Tony had his head thrown back in pleasure and his fingers were carding their way through Bruce’s hair. 

Steve had no idea why they were in his room, but his first instinct was to yell, “I’m sorry, I’ll be going now,” and to turn right back around to escape. He had no idea Tony and Bruce were even like _that_ and he certainly wasn’t attempting to ignore a quickly forming erection. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to see Tony with giant smirk on his face. “Leaving so soon?” Tony was standing there in his boxers and shirt, fisting his erection while Bruce, still mostly clothed, was on the floor, looking up at him expectantly. 

It was as good of an invitation as any.

Steve lunged forward and captured Tony’s lips with his own. Tony pulled him closer and rutted against him. Steve heard footsteps and suddenly, Bruce was pressed up against his back, his mouth landing on his neck. He felt Bruce’s fingers press against his clothed erection and Steve couldn’t help but press back. 

Within minutes, Bruce was tugging down Steven’s pants and his own were soon to follow. Tony shucked his boxers and his shirt was next. Steve was pushed back against the bed by Tony and Bruce and they pulled Steve’s shirt over his head. Bruce, the last to remove his shirt, began to kiss along Steve’s neck and chest. Tony bent down and placed kisses along Steve’s shaft before taking him into his mouth. Steve tried to stifle a moan, but completely failed as his voice echoed through the room. He felt both Steve and Bruce smirk slightly against him. 

It all seemed unreal to Steve. He had spent months fanaticizing about his two teammates. Late nights in his room would have his hand around his cock as his mind would be full of images of Bruce’s lips and the curve of Tony’s back. He figured he would never have the chance to fuck either of them, but now, they were naked and in front of him. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. 

Bruce leaned in and kissed Steve. The kiss started off slow, but as Tony sucked on Steve’s cock, their kissing deepened. Steve fumbled for Bruce’s cock and grabbed it, pumping it up and down. Bruce gasped into his mouth and that just spurred Steve on further. He felt Bruce’s cock go fully erect in his hand. 

Steve felt the pressure against his own cock disappear and he pulled his lips away from Bruce to look up, missing Tony’s lips around him instantly. What he saw was that Tony had moved up to straddle his hips and was pushing a lubed up finger inside himself. A second finger followed the first one. Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Tony, completely mesmerized by his actions. Tony’s other hand was furiously pumping his dick in time with his thrusting fingers. 

When Tony had properly stretched himself out, he positioned himself over Steve’s cock. Steve sucked in a breath as he watched himself disappear inside Tony. He was soon enveloped in Tony’s warmth. Being inside Tony was the most mind blowing feeling and Steve never wanted the moment to end. After a few seconds, Tony slowly lifted himself up until only the tip of Steve’s cock was inside him and then quickly sank down. Steve pressed back against Tony, encouraging Tony to fuck himself harder on his cock. 

Next to Steve’s ear, Bruce whispered, “I really want to try something.” With that, he moved from Steve’s side to kneel behind Tony. Picking up the lube, Bruce coated his fingers in it and Steve felt Bruce push his finger inside Tony. Instantly, Tony and Steve’s movements came to a halt as they watched Bruce with curiosity. Bruce pushed another finger in along aside his first one. 

Tony gasped, “Fuck,” and his back arched. Bruce leaned over to lick a stripe along his spine. Steve watched Tony shake from pleasure and it turned him on even more. 

Bruce took his time pushing his fingers inside of Tony, causing him to slowly come undone. By the time Bruce managed to push in three fingers, Tony hissed, “If you don’t get your dick inside me-“ He was cut off by Bruce removing his hand and pressing his cock against his opening. Tony leaned over, lying on top of Steve as Bruce pushed in. Steve felt Bruce slide his cock alongside his and he arched his back in response. A gasp escaped his lips. Tony kissed along Steve’s neck, nipping and biting as he went. 

Bruce started to rock in and out of Tony, the friction feeling delicious against Steve’s cock. Steve pushed up into Tony, his cock sliding against Bruce’s. When a momentum had been set, Tony could do little but lie on Steve, a slave to the sensations. Steve could hear slight moans and gasps coming from Tony’s mouth and it all went straight to his cock. 

Bruce’s movements became erratic and with a groan, he came deep inside of Tony. Steve felt a sticky warmth against his cock and it just spurred him on even more. Bruce pulled out and collapsed next to the two of them, breathing hard, as Steve fucked harder into Tony. Tony rocked his hips against Steve. A few seconds later, he came, his orgasm tight around Steve’s dick. Steve came soon after, his orgasm taking him by surprise. He felt his come mix with Bruce’s deep inside Tony. 

Tony lethargically sat up and rolled off of Steve, his breathing laborious. He pressed himself against Steve’s side and lazily grinned. “Fuck. That-that was amazing. Best idea I’ve ever had.” 

Bruce pressed himself into Tony’s back and hummed in agreement. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat at some point.” 

Steve leaned in and kissed Bruce in agreement. Tony tried to push his way into the kiss which made both Steve and Bruce laugh. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
